Resident of the Paranormal Evil
by Erick-Genryusai
Summary: Resident Evil 4 & Martin Mystery & Captain Planet crossover. Where Martin and friends and the Planeteers are about to sent into a mission. A mission none of them are ready to face...dangers like the Plagas. Can our friends survive, or succumb into fear, d
1. Chapter 1 The Story Begins

**_- "PROLOGUE" -_**

This is a Resident Evil 4 & Martin Mystery & Captain Planet and the Planeters Cross Over.

I don't own any of the series from above...as they belong to their rightful owners.

Resident Evil from Capcom.

Martin Mystery to Alfredo Catelli.

Captain Planet and the Planeteers to DIC. & Andy Hayward.

Reviews will be more then welcome.

Hope there there are many fans who love and/or knows the anime series of Martin Mystery and Captain Planet. I used to watch the cartoon of Captain Planet, still today. I too watch the series of Martin Mystery also, cool cartoons to see.

6 years have pass from the terrible incident in Raccoon City, where a deadly Virus known as the T-Virus invaded the town, infected the people there, turning them into Zombies.

The President and the Federal Council decided to launch Operation –"Bacillus Terminus"-, sending a nuclear missile, and evaporating Raccoon City from the map.

It was all revolt in the company known as Umbrella.

Leon Scott Kennedy, a rooky Cop, survived the attack, along whit Claire, Jill, Chris, and others ones.

Now, as a Special Agent for the Government, he's send on a Special Mission...

To find and retrieve the President Daughter Ashley Graham from an unknown source.

Martin Mystery, Diana Lombard, Java...

3 Detectives for the Paranormal have had a weird job...going on missions to find or to solve problems, and facing creatures, ghost or much weird stuff. But always have come on top and solving the case.

Of course...the only thing that Martin never solves or accomplishes is his bad luck whit girls.

Kwame, Wheeler, Linka, Gi and Ma-tti...

5 Teens chosen by the Guardian of the Earth Gaia, to defend it from Pollution or evil persons who wants to ruin Earth.

Carrying 5 Magical Rings, they are able to summon Earth greatest Champion...Captain Planet.

But now...our friends will face something none of them have ever faced before...

Especially, the Planeters.

Can our Team success in this new Mission...

Or they'll all succumb into fear and from the border of insanity.

And now...Our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2 Starting for the Mission

_**-"Starting for the Mission "–**_

**Location:**

**Reddington High School:**

It was a typical day at that that School.

We see the eager teen known as Martin, trying to ask a girl for a date...but like as always...he's getting negative answers:

Martin:" – (cocky smile) - So what do you said Jenny? Would like to go whit me to the CURE concert this Saturday, I have 2 tickets". Waving the tickets happy.

Jenny:" – (irritated) – For the 12 time Martin...NOOO"

Martin:" Oh come on...you know you wanna go whit me"

Jenny:" HA, like I ever go out whit you. You're such a jerk, stupid, immature men"

Martin:"...So that's mean that you wont go whit me this Saturday?"

Jenny:" – (anger screaming) – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

SLAP –

She slaps Martin hard and sending flying up, and he landed on the ground. Jenny stomps away angry, leaving Martin on the dirt. His sister and Java approached him:

Diana:" – (giggles) – Honestly Martin. When are you gonna realize that Jenny doesn't wanna go whit you"

Martin:" Oh she's just playing hard to get. Sooner or later she'll fall for me and want me"

Diana:" Yea, like a hernia"

Martin:" Not funny"

Java:" – (smiling) - Java think is funny"

-Bleep Bleep Bleep.-

Martin:" The Center's calling guys"

They began to search for the entrance...and they found it in the back of a locker. They enter to the blue portal and arrive in the Center...when on the moving platform, a scanner I.D. them, and they put their hand on a screen top:

(robotic voice)-

_**Martin Mystery...Clear.**_

_**Diana Lombard...Clear.**_

_**Java the Cave Man...Clear.**_

Billy, the green alien friend, came down on his ship and greet them:

Billy:" Hey guys, how's it going?"

Martin:" Billy, good to see you"

Then, the 2 of them made their Special Salute. After that, they enter in M.O.M Office:

M.O.M:" Evening Agents"

Martin:" Hey Mom. What's the news?"

M.O.M:" Your mission is that you 3 will go to a village, North of Spain, called Buena Esperanza."

Martín:" – (dumb) – Bu...Buea...Buue...Buena Esperanza. Is that in Russian?"

Diana:" – (mad) – No you dummy, it's in Spanish for "Good Hope"

Martin:" Oh, I knew that"

M.O.M:" Anyway, there's been some strange activates going on there. We send 3 Agents there to investigate 2 weeks ago, but we lost contact whit them, so I want you to go there and find out what happen to the Agents and what is going on there, understand"

Martin:" Got it M.O.M"

M.O.M:" Billy, send them there would you"

Billy:" – (saluting) – Yes"

Billy press some bottoms and a Portal open up:

M.O.M:" Good Luck Agents"

The team enter the Portal and it close up:

M.O.M:" – (worried whisper) – You're gonna need it, a lot"

**Location:**

**Fantasy Island:**

Gaia, a beautiful brunette, dress in a purple toga-like dress, whit long black hair, was addressing to 5 peoples, the Planeteers, whit Magical Powers of the Elements...Kwame, from Africa, whit the Power of Earth, Wheeler, from Detroit, whit the Power of Fire, Linka, from the Soviet Union, whit the Power of Wind, Gi, from Japan Asia, whit the Power of Water, and Ma-tti, from South America, whit the Power of Heart.

Gaia:" I'm glad you're here my friends, there's some terrible news"

Kwame:" What's the problem Gaia?"

Linka:" – (Russian Accent) – Is Looten Plunder's up to no good again"

Wheeler:" Or that Dr. Blight?"

Ma-tti:" Perhaps is Hoggish Greedily?"

Gaia:" No Planeteers, this has nothing to do whit any of them"

Gi:" – (confused) – Then why have you called us here if there's no problem"

Gaia:" Planeteers, there's has been a terrible disturbing in a Village in Spain"

Linka:" Disturbing. What kind?"

Gaia:" I'm not quite sure. But, there's this bad premonition that I felt. Also, local peoples claim that terrible things have been happening there"

Kwame:" So, what do you want us to do Gaia?"

Gaia:" I'm glad you ask Kwame. I want you Planeteers to go to this Village in Spain and investigate this problem"

Wheeler:" You got it Gaia, we'll be on our way"

Gaia:" Good, and Planeteers, be very careful, for I have a bad feeling about this"

Ma-tti:" Don't worried about us Gaia, we can take care of our self's"

Wheeler:" Yea, there's no Eco problem that we can take care off"

The Planeteers then got on the Geo-Cruiser plane and took off to Spain...leaving Gaia behind:

Gaia:" – (worried face) – Oh Planeteers, do be very careful, for this time, it is not an Ecology problem, but something worse"

And so, the 2 teams have set sail for Spain, to investigate the strange incidents...

However...

Will they have the courage to face what evil lurks there?

Will they'll be able to confront it?

What evil the Teams will see there?

Next chapter...

Our Teams will arrive on the designating point...and trouble will appeared for them.

Hope that you leave many and good reviews.

Also...

I'm planning to make a Pairing in this...Martin/Gi.

One more thing...

You can all send me your ideas, or opinions to make this story more awesome.

Especially, to all those Fans of Resident Evil.


	3. Chapter 3 Arriving on The Village

"_**Arriving on Buena Esperanza Village...and on Hell "**_

**_East Side:_**

Leon Scott Kennedy came in a vehicle, accompany by 2 Spanish Officers... then, he set on foot for his mission. 2 miles ahead he spotted a house. He enters in, and sees a middle age man in front of a fire, throwing wood in it...slowly, he approach the man...-"Excuse me, sir"-...he called him. The man turns around and saw him; the man had a scare look...

Leon:" I was wondering if you seen this girl on the photo?"

Leon took out a picture of Ashley and shows it to the man:

Man:"- (mad) – Quien carajos eres tu? LARGATE DE AQUI."

Leon:" Humph, sorry to bother you mister"

Then, the man turns around, and grabs an axe...

Next, he swing it at Leon, trying to chop his head off...Leon saw it in time and rolls away, then he takes out his gun and pointed and him...

Leon:" – (pointing his gun, command voice) – FREZE...I SAID FREZZE"

Man:" GRYAAAAA"

Leon had no choice...

BAMB

BAMB

BAMB

BAMB

The man was shot 4 times...2 on his chest, and the other 2 in the heart...

Leon Radio turns on...

On the Screen a cute brunette whit glasses, in a business suit show up...it was Hunnigan:

Hunniggan: _- "¿Leon, what happen? " –_

Leon:" There was trouble, I had no choice but to neutralize the subject"

Hunnigan:" _But you're okay, right_"

Leon:" Yea"

Hunnigan:" _Listen, there's a Village close to there, head there and investigate_"

Leon:" Got it, on my m way"

Transmit ion cuts offs.

Leon gets out of the house and heads of to that Village.

_**South Side:**_

A portal opens up and 3 persons step outs...It was Martin, Dianna and Java, the portal close up.

Martin:" – (looking around) – Great, where in the middle of a Forrest. Now where do we go?"

Dianna:" M.O.M said to investigate Buena Esperanza Village"

Martin:" But, were do we find this Village? Is not like it's gonna be..."

Java:" – (pointing out) – Java sees Village"

The Team sees a big Village outside the hills...

Dianna:" That must be the Village M.O.M was talking about. Let's go and investigate"

Slowly the Team approached the Village. Looking at their surroundings, and their Villagers.

The Villagers were doing, like all Villagers would do...working the land, feeding the cows and chickens, etc...

Dianna:" – (confused) – I don't get it! Why did M.O.M said that there are some strange things happening here. Those peoples look like normal people, and, the place looks normal"

Martin:" Maybe M.O.M´s getting rusty. Or maybe they are evil slimy Pod People, you know, they kidnap the host and make a clone of it and..."

Dianna;" Shut up Martin, you and your imagination, lets go and ask one of them if they seen the 3 Agents"

Martin:" Fine, lets go"

The gang proceeded to walk to the Village. When they enter it, they saw that that Village was like old types, like old country peoples. They see a fat man and a woman working the ground:

Dianna:" Hey, lets go and ask those persons if they have seen anything weird"

Martin:" Worth a shot, okay"

As they got closer, Java noticed a trail of Blood on the ground...

Java:" – (nervous) – Java sees blood on ground, Java don't like it"

Martin:" Relax big man, it's probably from dead animals or something"

Dianna:" Hello there kind mister, can you help us"

The people face them. The gang tense up, the eyes of the peoples was lifeless and red:

Dianna:" Listen, were here cause we had a report of a strange phenomenon happening here?"

Woman:" Intrusos"

Fat man:" Deben morir"

Martin:" Um, what did they said?"

Dianna:" Not sure, why don't you look in your watch"

Martin:" Good idea"

Martin active his watch:

_**U-Watch Active...**_

_**Selection...G-Translator...**_

The watch translate from Spanish to English:

Dianna:" So, what are they saying?"

Martin:" Well, according to the G-Translator...they are saying um...Intruders, and...- (Scary face) – MUST DIE"

Dianna:" WHAT"

Next thing it happen, the peoples using a Pitch Fork and a Machete, tried to kill the Agents...the agents evade their attacks:

Dianna:" WAIT, WERE NOT INTRUDERS, WE CAME IN PEACE"

Martin:" HEY, CUT IT OUT, WE DONT WANT TROUBLE"

Woman:"- (yelling for the others) – UN FORASTERO"

The gang runs away from them:

Dianna:" – (nervous and running) – Why are they attacking us? We didn't do anything to them"

Martin:" I know, but I'm not staying to find out, let's get out of here"

_**North Side:**_

The Geo-Cruiser of the Planeteers landed. Then, the group gets off and investigates the surroundings:

Kwame:" Well, were here"

Linka:" Now what do we do?"

Ma-tti:" Gaia said that we should investigate the Village of Buena Esperanza for possible trouble"

Wheeler:" But what kind of danger would it be?"

Gi:" The only way to find out Wheeler is to go and find out"

Linka:" Guys, I think I found the Village that you are talking about...- (points out) – look"

The Planeteers look at the Village not so far away from them.

Kwame:" I guest that's the Village Gaia was talking about."

Ma-tti:" Wow, its sure looks peaceful and quite"

Wheeler:" Kinda old fashion if you ask me, they look life if they are cut off the world"

Ma-tti:" Well I happen to find it nice the way it is"

Linka:" Since were here, lets ask any of the villagers for help"

Kwame:" Good idea Linka"

As they were walking in the Village, Ma-tti notices some peculiar thing:

Ma-tti:" Guys, have you noticed that there are no children's in the Village!"

Wheeler:" Yea, you're right. Wonder where could they all be?"

Kwame:" There all probably in School"

Gi:" Hey guys, lets ask those persons"

She pointed out at 3 people who were chopping something on a table whit a machete inside a cabin. When they got closer they saw blood painted in the walls and the floor. Ma-tti didn't like the sight of blood, as he got sick of seining so much blood. There was a skinny man, a fat woman, and a middle age man whit a butcher apron on him, he was cover in blood:

Kwame:" Um, good afternoon kind persons"

The 3 people heard him and turn around and face them. The Planeteers got a big chill on their spine. The faces of the people were intimidated, and their eyes, red and dead look:

Kwame:" Sorry for interrupting your work, my name is Kwame, and this are my friends, were the Planeteers. We came to see if you could answers some questions..."

Kwame was explaining to the peoples about the situation, but they didn't listen to him. Ma-tti and Wheeler began to check the work of the people:

Wheeler:" Hey, what you chopping there friends...Lamb, Beef, Chicken"

When they inspect the meat closer...they saw something horrible on the ground...hands, foots:

Ma-tti:" – (nervous) – Whee...Wheeler, is...is...is that a...human hand?"

Wheeler:" – (nervous laugh) – No...No Ma-tti, I'm sure it's something else"

When the Planeteers look at the table...they saw something horrible...the peoples were chopping off...A HUMAN.

Kwame:" WHAT ON EARTHS IS THAT!"

Wheeler:" – (gasped) - THERE CHOPPING OFF A HUMAN"

Linka:" – (horror cry) – THAT'S...THAT'S BARBARIC"

Fat Woman:" Matenlos"

Middle Age Man:" – (raising his Machete) – Te voy a hacer picadillo"

Wheeler:" What did they said?"

Ma-tti:" – (horror) – They said "Kill them", and...and..."I'm gonna chop you into pieces"

Gi:" BUT WHY...WE DIDNT DO ANYTHING AGAINST THEM. WHY DO THEY WANT TO KILL US"

Wheeler:" LOOK OUT GUYS"

The people then proceed to kill them...one grab a scythe and the woman grab a butcher knife. Slowly they walk toward the Planeteers:

Linka:" – (scare) – Guys, what do we do?"

Wheeler:" Um...running away might be a good idea in this moment"

Kwame:" Lets run"

All 5 of them run like hell from that place...

Gi:" WHAT IS THIS PLACE?"

_**To be continue.**_

The whole gang is in danger now...

Next chapter, the gangs run into each others, and tried to survived, and also they meet and team up whit Leon Scott Kennedy.

Will they'll be able to lived in this predicament?


	4. Chapter 4 Fight to Survive

**_- "FIGHT TO SURVIVE "– _**

The Planeteers were running scare from the Villagers, who wanted them to kill them.

Wheeler:" – (running panting) – This is insane...are this people craze or something. Why do they want to kill us?"

Gi:" Maybe because they think that we are outsiders, and think that we are trying to harm them...I don't know"

Kwame:" Ma-tti, why don't you use your Ring, and try to calm them and tell them that we mean them no harm"

Ma-tti:" That's a great idea"

They all stop, as young Ma-tti turn around and pointed his Ring and yell...-"**_HEART_**"-...Ma-tti Ring release a pink light and cover the Villagers...

Ma-tti:" – (speaking toward him minds) – **_My friends, we mean you no harm. Please stop and listen to us_**"-

But the Villagers were listening at all, nor stopping:

Wheeler:" – (nervous) – Um...Ma-tti. Why aren't they stopping?"

Ma-tti:" – (confused and scare) – I...I don't understand. This people...they...they don't have a conscious...there like puppets, don't have a heart, nor will of their own"

Linka:" But...how can that be?"

Kwame:" Worried about that later. Right now we must get out from here"

As they were running, they suddenly bump into 3 persons and fall down. When they clear their eyes, the 2 groups look at each other...the Paranormal Detectives and the Planeteers.

Martin:" – (rubbing his head) - Ow, watch where you going"

Kwame:" Sorry my friend, now move, we're in a hurry from those crazy Villagers"

Martin:" Huh! So are we, what a coincident and..."

Dianna:" MARTIN, THOSE PEOPLE ARE GETTING CLOSE, WE HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS, WE HAVE TO ESCAPE"

Linka:" She's right, let's get out of here"

Martin:" Guess the introduction will have to wait"

Now, all of them began to run away together. But, in the middle of run, Ma-tti trips and falls down. When Ma-tti looks behind, he sees a Villager whit a Machete on his hand and looking down at him...Ma-tti got scare:

Ma-tti:" – (scare pleading) – Please mister. Don't...don't hurt me"

Village Man:" – (raising his Machete up) – Te voy a matar" I'm going to kill you

Linka:" MA-TTI, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Ma-tti:" – (crying) – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

-BAMB-

-BAMB-

-BAMB-

-BAMB-

-BAMB-

5 gun shots were shot at the man, and flew away. The gang turns around and saw a man, wearing government-like clothes, a brown jacket, blue jeans, and a knife on his left shoulder, had short brown hair, and holding a gun on his hands:

Ma-tti:" Thanks mister"

Leon run and picks up Ma-tti...-"MOVE KID, MOVE"-...Leon commands him, he yells the others to do the same thing, so they obey him and they run away. But, Leon saw that the Villagers were everywhere:

Leon:" INTO THAT HOUSE, QUIQLY"

They enter a 2 floor house. Once inside, Leon shut the door and put furniture to block it:

Leon:" ALL OF YOU, CLOSE ALL WINDOWS AND DOORS, MAKE SURE THEY DONT GET IN...MOOOVE"

Kwame:" Um...sure...YOU HEARD HIM PLANETEERS"

Martin:" We should do the same thing guys, lets close it up"

Java:" Java help"

And so, all of them close the windows, move small and big furniture's in the doors. Some of them were nervous, like Gi and Linka, others were scared, like Ma-tti; they were all in a tight situation. Throughout the windows, they were looking at the Villager who were trying to enter, one of them said to them evil, -"Van a morir-", which mean "You're gonna die", the girls tense up even more.

Wheeler:" All doors are close and shut"

Kwame:" Let us hope that they don't crash in, or we're done for"

Martin:" Unless they are strong, there not getting in"

Outside, the Villagers were busy and making out plans, they had the house surrounded...

-"Vayan por detras-" Go to the back Said the fat leader.

-"Rapido, rapido" - Hurry, hurry A Skinny man whit glasses was running.

-"Blockeen el camino" - Block their exits

-"Derriba la puerta"- Break the door down

Sound effects of a Chainsaw-

Broom Broom BROMMMMMMMMMM.

A big person, cover whit a white bag on his head, carrying a big Chainsaw was heading for the house. It was Dr. Salvatore.

Martin:" Hey, what's that sound, it sounded like an engine or something?"

Dianna:" I have a bad feeling about this"

Martin:" Relax Dianna, were in, there out, no way there getting inside"

Wheeler pick outside and saw the Chainsaw man heading for the house...

Wheeler:" – (panicking) – GUYS, TROUBLES COMING"

Linka:" What it is?"

Wheeler:" THERES A PERSON WHIT A BIG CHAINSAW IS COMING THIS WAY"

Leon:" WHAT!"

Before they could react, the blade of the Chainsaw cut through the wooden door. Cries of horror were heard from the Planeteers and the other ones:

Linka:" – (crying) – WHAT ARE GONNA DO"

Leon:" HEAD FOR THE SECOND FLOOR, HURRY"

Sound Effects-

CRASH.

It was the sounds of crashing windows they heard...

Leon:" – (worried) - No, they broke the windows in the second floor"

Kwame:" But, that means that they broke in... not good"

Ma-tti:" Guys, I'm scared"

Suddenly, the door in the first floor was starting to break away, and was minutes from breaking down...

Leon:" Not good, we can't go up, nor we can't stay here"

Martin:" Then what are we gonna do?"

BROOM

The door went down, and Mad Villagers were ready to enter it:

Wheeler:" – (Panics) – GUYS, THEY BROKE THE DOOR DOWN. WERE TRAP!"

Leon then starting to fire away his ammo at them, taking down some of them, but they were too many:

Leon:" DONT BE SCARE KIDS. GET DOWN TO THE FLOOR NOW"

Taking out a Grenade Bomb, Leon took the Pin out and throw it at the Villagers...

-KABOOM-

Many Villagers were blown away...but still many were on their way:

Leon:" NOW's OUR CHANCE KIDS. MOVE IT."

They all went outside, only to meet many Villagers waiting for them:

Leon:" – (mad) - Great, more of them"

Martin;" – (Frustrated) – That's it. They want a piece of me, then they'll have to earn it"

Java:" Java not scared. Java fight crazy Villagers"

Leon:" Wait a minute. You can't go up against them"

Martin:" – (cocky smile) – Oh yea. Just watch us"

****

**_U-Watch Activated..._**

_**Selection...**_

_**Blade Knife.**_

From his Watch, a small Light Saber-Like Knife appeared on Martin hand, Leon was awe at that. Then, Martin was starting to fight off against the Villagers, by cutting their weapons in half and hitting them. Java, whit his mighty strength, was punching them down, and grabbing them and throw them away. Dianna, whit her Acrobatic Skills was dodging their attacks and striking them whit kicks and punches. Leon was impress by their Skills and Bravery...-"**_Damn, there_** **_good_**"-... he thought. The Planeteers were also awe, and they regain little of their courage:

Kwame:" We should also fight Planeteers, we also have our powers...- (pointing his Ring) – EARTH"

A flash of light appeared and a rock wall appeared and took down some villagers.

Linka:"- (Russian Accent) - DA. He's right...WIND"

A strong gut of Wind blows away others Villagers.

Leon:" – (confused) - What the Heck was that?"

Martin:" Cool"

Just went they thought they were winning...Dr. Salvatore came in whit his giant Chain Saw...and to make matter worse, 2 woman's, who's face was burn and cover in bandages whit also Chain Saws, came whit him by his side...It was the Bella Sisters. And still many Villagers came behind them...

Leon:" Man, still many more. I don't think we can't take them all out"

Martin:" – (Desperate) – Oh boy. How are we gonna survive this"

Ma-tti:" Maybe we can't alone, but together we can"

Kwame:" – (nodding) – Right, then lets our powers combined Planeteers"

Leon:" How's that gonna help us"

Wheeler:" Just watch"

Kwame:" EARTH"

Wheeler:" FIRE"

Linka:" WIND"

Gi:" WATER"

Ma-tti:" HEART"

All 5 color lights combined into 1...creating...

- **_"By your powers combined..._**

A person, who was like a Superman, red boots and hand gloves, appeared:

_**... I AM CAPTAIN PLANET"-**_

Planeteers:" – (cheering) – GO PLANET"

Leon:" – (Awe) –¿Who, or..."

Martin:" ...what is that?"

(Enter Captain Planet Back ground Theme Song) –

Captain Planet landed in front of the Villagers, ready to face them:

Captain Planet:" Hey Planeteers, looks like you all need a little help"

Linka:" You must help us. Those peoples are crazy, and they want to kill us all"

Leon:" What the heck are you?"

Captain Planet:" – (smiling) – Call me Captain Planet, - (turning around) – Now, if you excuse me, I have some stuff to care off"

The 2 Bella Sisters tried to chop off Captain Planet head whit their Chainsaws. But, the Blades of the Chainsaws broke into pieces, as Captain Planet grab it whit his hands:

Captain Planet:" Hey, I like a Hair Cut, but not a Head Cut, you should find another hobby"

Then he fly and grab the metal of the fences, and formed a lazo whit it. Next he spin around the Villagers and tied them down:

Captain Planet:" – (Cow boy accent) – YEE HAAA. Get along little doggies"

Martin:" WOW. That is so cool"

Java:" Blue Man really strong. Java impress"

The, Captain Planet picks them up and launched them far away:

Captain Planet:" Bye bye, and don't forget to write"

After that, he landed whit the Planeteers:

Captain Planet:" Is everyone okay?"

Kwame:" Yea, thanks to you"

Leon:" I still cant believe what I saw. What are you?"

Martin:" – (eager) - Are you some kind of Superman?"

Captain Planet:" Not that much, but I am super cool hahahaha"

They hear more noises, as they turn around and saw more Villagers coming their way:

Martin:" – (whining) - Oh Man, they don't give up don't they"

Leon:" – (loading another clip on his gun) – Guess we still gonna fight"

All of them were ready to fight. But...

Just before they reach them...

-Sound Effects of a Bell-

_**CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG.**_

It was the sound of the Bells of the Church. All the Villagers stop in their track when they hear the bells and turned around:

-"La campana" – The Bell

-"Es hora the rezar." - Its time to pray

-" Tenemos que rezar" – We have to pray

-"Si, rezar"- Yes, pray

Then, slowly they began to walk away, and headed for the Church, dropping all their weapons.

-"Lord Saddler"-

Said the Leader of the Villagers. Once all the Villagers went inside the weird Church, the metal door close up.

All the team were confuse by that action. They were all alone in the Village:

Leon:" Where's everyone going? Bingo!"

Martin:" – (Confuse) – Oooookay. What just happen here?"

Dianna:" First they want to kill us, next, they hear the Church bell and went there"

Wheeler:" To pray they said. Oh great...how religious of them. First they are crazy killers, now they need to pray. That's nuts"

Kwame:" Perhaps you're right. But they left us, so we'll worried about that later"

Gi:" – (relief) – Thank god we're alive. I thought for a minute that we were goners"

Ma-tti:" Me too. Thank you Captain Planet"

Captain Planet:" No problem. – (Floats up) – Now that the trouble is over, I gotta go, until then Planeteers...THE POWER IS YOURS"

Then, he vanished, and the 5 colors returned to their owners Rings.

Ma-tti:" – (addressing Leon) - I wanted you to thank you Mister for saving me a while ago."

Leon:" Um, It was nothing. Now let's get out of this crazy Village"

Whit out arguing Leon request, they began to walk away from the Village. Once they were outside, they set up a fire, since it was getting late. Once the fire was ready, they sat around and began to introduce themselves toward the others:

Leon:" My name is Leon Scott Kennedy. I am Government Agent on a mission to rescue the President Daughter"

Wheeler:" Wow, an agent from the Government."

Gi:" Rescue the Daughter of the President of the U.S.A. Amazing"

Leon:" Yea, this is a Picture of her, - (showed them all a Picture of Ashley) – her name is Ashley Graham."

Kwame:" What happen to her?"

Leon:" She was kidnap on her way back from College. We don't know by whom, or for what motives, but intelligent found out that she was spotted in this place"

Martin:" That's to bad"

Leon:" Yea, that's why I was send here, to find here and bring her home. So, who are you people, and why are you here?"

Kwame:" Oh that's right. My name is Kwame"

Wheeler:" My name is Wheeler"

Linka:" Linka is my name"

Leon:" That accent you speak. Are you Russian?"

Linka:" – (Smiles) – Da."

Gi:" Call me Gi. I am Japanese"

Ma-tti:" And I'm Ma-tti. I'm from South America"

Kuame:" And together we're the Planeteers"

Leon:" The...Planeteers! What's that?"

Kwame:" Were a group of Ecologic fighters trying to save the Earth from Pollution, and especially from those people who wants to ruin the Earth."

Leon:" I see. Sounds like a good fight that you kids have"

Martin:" – (Cheerful) - NOW's our turn...My name is Martin Mystery. Detective of the Paranormal, - (shows them his Badge) –, this is my sister Dianna..."

Dianna;" – (smiles and waves) – Nice to meet you"

Martin:"...and the big guy is out friend Java"

Java:" Java is nice to meet you all"

Leon:" – (blinks) – The Paranormal. What do you mean by that?"

Martin:" We work for an Secret Organization that investigate all Paranormal Activities, and we investigated them, like ghouls, aliens, etc"

Leon:" Riiiiiiight. Anyway, glad to meet you all. And let me said that I was very impress whit the way you kids hold your own in the fight against those Villagers"

Martin:" Oh thanks; although we had our shared into that kind of battles, we never went into that kind of situation"

Kwame:" My friends have never been in that kind of battle. This was our fist time that we had to hurt people."

Ma-tti:" True, but we had no choice Kwame. They were gonna kill us, so we had to defend our self's"

Gi:" – (depress) – Still..."

Leon:" The little boy's right. You had no choice; your lives were on danger, so you had to fight to survive"

Linka:" Da. But, I don't understand. ¿Why did they wanted to kill in the first place? We didn't do anything to make them wanted to kill us"

Wheeler:" I don't know."

Leon:" Hey, why don't we change the subject okay. – (to the Planeteers) - What I want to know is this...what were those strange powers who all did, you – (Kwame) – created a rock wall, you – (Linka) - release a strong wind. How did you do that?"

Martin:" Yea, I was wondering the same thing"

Java:" Java wants to know also"

Dianna:" Me too"

Kwame:" Well, it's like this...We where chosen by the Spirit of the Earth Gaia..."

Dianna:" Gaia, the Spirit of the Earth, I heard of her, but I thought she was only a Legend"

Kwame:" No my friend, she's quite real, perhaps later on we can introduce you to her. Anyway, she chose us to save the Planet from people who want to contaminate it, and to do that, she gave us this Ring of Power", the Planeteers showed them their Rings.

Dianna:" There pretty cool"

Kwame:" Indeed, each whit the Power of the Earth. My power is Earth"

Wheeler:" Mine is Fire"

Linka:" Wind is mine"

Gi:" Water is my power"

Ma-tti:" And mine is Heart"

Leon:" Man, that's pretty interesting to said the least"

Martin:" Wait a minute. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water...the 4 elements of the Planet. But, heart doesn't belong to the Planet"

Ma-tti:" It does so. Cause Heart is the most powerful and most important element in the entire planet"

Martin:" Okay, if you said so"

Kwame:" After that, we were in endless battles against bad people who wants to ruin the earth."

Linka:" Da. – (To Martin) – So what about you friends? What's your story?"

Martin:" Not much, we were chosen by the Secret Organization after some...incidents. After that...we were on severe cases of Supernatural stuffs...and you wouldn't believe what cases we had, from Ghost, to Aliens"

Wheeler:" You're right, that is hard to believe"

_**BLIP BLIP BLIP BLIP-**_

Leon transmit ion Radio began to ring...same whit Martin.

Hunnigan:" _Leon, what's the status of your Mission_?"

Leon:" Bad, we were attacked by the Villagers. Something's bad happen to the people of this Village"

Hunnigan:" _Attacked. But you're okay right...wait a minute, we_"

Leon:" Yea, meet a couple of teenagers here too, but there alright, and fight well"

Hunnigan:" _Okay. Listen Leon, you must get out of there and find and rescue Ashley, is that understood_"

Leon:" On my way"

**End of Transmit ion.**

Kwame:" Who was that Lady?"

Leon:" Her name is Hunnigan Ingrid. She's my contact and helps me on the Mission"

-**BLIP BLIP BLIP BLIP.-**

On Martin Watch, Billy appeared. The Planeteers saw the little Alien and gasped:

Billy:" _Martin, how's it going?"_

Martin:" Pretty bad, these Villagers tried to kill us for no good reason"

Billy:" _Really, that's bad right. Anyway, M.O.M wants to know how's the progress. Did you find the Agents_?"

Martin:" Negative. We couldn't, we were too busy saving our life's at the moment. But we will track them down."

Billy:" _Oh. Okay, I wish you luck Martin_."

Bill logs out.

Kwame:" – (gap) – Was that...an Alien!"

Martin:" Yeap he is. We called him Billy. He's our friend in the Missions and in the Center were we worked for"

Wheeler:" – (disbelieve) – I can't believe what I saw. Alien life form, it's like...impossible"

Martin:" Yes, it was the first thing we thought when we meet him. But he's a cool little guy once you know him"

Leon:" Okay listen up, you guys better leave from here, cause it's gonna get very dangerous. And I have a mission to accomplished"

Martin:" Well so do we, we have to find out the where abuts of the Missing Agents. So I think that we are together in this"

Leon:" – (serious voice) - Absolute not. I can't let you involve into dangers up ahead. There's no telling what other surprises there's gonna be"

Martin:" So what. Me and my friends have been into dangerous missions and faced off against many weird and creepy monsters, and always have survived."

Leon:" Maybe, but..."

Dianna:" But nothing...we were send into a mission here, so until we accomplished it, we are together"

Martin:" And besides, I think that if we work as a Team, our chances of surviving and finishing this mission will be fast, don't you think so?"

Leon:"- (thinking it over) - ...Perhaps you're right. – (Sight) – Very well, were in this together, and we'll finish it together. Just don't get kill, okay, or do anything stupid"

Martin:" You got it"

Dianna:" The not getting kill part, no problem. – (giggles) - The stupid part, that's not gonna be easy, considerate Martin"

Martin:" – (hurt) – HEY"

Leon:" So it settles. Besides, I want to learn more about that weird, but fascinated, device you have in your arm"

Kwame:" We too have our mission my friends, so we will also come whit you"

Wheeler:" Yea, and don't worry about us. We have the Power of our Rings to help us fight"

Linka:" Da."

Gi:" That's right, the more, the merrier, don't you think you?"

Dianna:" And besides, if we are together, we can accomplish the mission fast, and be more prepared."

After some serious thinking, Leon gave them his answer:

Leon:"...Very well, you're all in. If we all work together as a team, our chances of surviving and finishing this mission will be greater. So, you're all welcome aboard."

All:" YEA"

The Team are form...so everything is gonna be okay...NOT.

Next chapter...

Leon and the rest experience more horrors from the Villagers...and the PLAGAS.

How will The Paranormal Detectives and the Planeteers react toward this menace?

And what other dangers will they encounter and faced.

Special Note:

To all those who have played the game of Resident Evil 4 and passed it...I have some news.

I'm gonna make some little modifications and add on to this story from its original one.

But, rest assure, there gonna be awesome. I hope.

Also...if there's anyone out there who could tell me how to use the Paragraph Format on Fan fiction?

I'm not much into these stuffs...


End file.
